Close The Door
by x Layla-San
Summary: Vergil&Dante. Dante agora entendia porque Vergil havia voltado. E jamais imaginou que o motivo pudesse ser tão... Intenso.


Fanfic: Close the Door

Devil May Cry

(VergilxDante) (Lemon) (Yaoi) (Incesto)

Capítulo Único

_- Maldita chuva!_

_Dante corria em direção ao Devil May Cry. Reclamava muito da chuva, embora, quando saiu para comprar o almoço, viu que estava mesmo para chover. Só que era teimoso demais para levar um guarda-chuva. E bem, agora estava completamente encharcado, mas, havia chegado à loja. Só que era tão teimoso que, quando, não conseguindo pedir pizza pelo telefone e tendo que ir a pizzaria, molhou-se novamente. É inacreditável._

Já era madrugada e Dante dormia profundamente, embora, fosse um sono inquieto. Mexia-se de um lado para o outro e suava muito. Arfava profundamente, como se estivesse com certa dificuldade em respirar e estava agarrado ao edredom. A tempestade caía furiosamente do lado de fora. Remexia-se tanto na cama que seu corpo tombou-se de cima dela. Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, mas, ao tentar levantar, sentiu seu corpo pesado e praticamente sem forças. Levou uma das mãos à testa, constatando o porquê da própria fraqueza. Estava ardendo de febre. Levantou-se apoiando na cama e deitou de qualquer jeito nela, cobrindo-se todo. Estava tremendo de frio. Encolheu-se e fechou os olhos.

Na parte de baixo da loja, uma companhia inesperada havia chegado.

Quando acordou, percebeu que o próprio corpo havia sido deitado de costas para baixo, e, uma toalha encontrava-se em sua testa. Sentou-se, imaginando quem poderia ter entrado ali e cuidado dele. Sentia-se um pouco melhor, embora, ainda fraco. Deitou-se novamente de lado e cobriu-se, embora, houvesse levantado logo em seguida. Céus, maldita curiosidade.

Desceu e não encontrou ninguém na parte de baixo. Procurou por toda loja, mas, nada de alguém estar ali. Começava a pensar que havia sido ele próprio que fez aquelas coisas, embora, seu ser lhe dissesse o contrário. Cansado de procurar, direcionou-se novamente para o quarto. Quando entrou, seu coração disparou. Cara, aquilo tinha que ser um devaneio.

Como se houvesse simplesmente deixado todas as mágoas e brigas de lado, Vergil encontrava-se sentado na cama de Dante. Encarava diretamente o irmão nos olhos. Sua postura era perfeitamente ereta e estava com os braços cruzados. Tinha no rosto uma expressão séria. Dante encarava-o incrédulo.

- Ver... Vergil? – Sua voz mais parecia um sussurro.

- Quem deixou você sair da cama?

Cara, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Vergil havia voltado? Bem, de qualquer forma, embora surpreso, agora, Dante sabia quem havia cuidado dele. E era estranho aquele cuidado de Vergil sobre si. Era como se o passado houvesse sido esquecido e Vergil simplesmente quisesse ter voltado. Dante, de alguma forma, desejava que aquilo acontecesse um dia. Embora, claro, não deixasse transparecer.

- Que diabos você ta fazendo aqui?

- Voltei.

- Como voltou?

- Voltando.

- Vergil, que diabos você quer aqui?

- Nada demais. É que bem, como eu não tenho onde ficar vou passar uma temporada aqui com você.

- Assim do nada?

- Dante, não fique tão impressionado. Se não você fica parecendo um idiota. É claro que eu não me esqueci de tudo que aconteceu entre a gente, mas, será que dá pra não ficar lembrando?

- Como se fosse fácil.

- Me odeia tanto assim?

_Opa. E agora Dante? Odeia?_ Bem, ele acabou ficando sem resposta para aquela pergunta. Quando o irmão levantou-se, deitou novamente na cama, encarando, sem ao menos piscar, o teto. Aquilo era tão estranho. Havia rompido todos os laços com Vergil para nunca mais. E agora, como se fosse algo natural, ele reaparece. Fechou os olhos e alguns minutos depois ouviu o irmão adentrando o quarto. Logo, sentiu a mão dele em sua testa, colocando, em seguida, uma toalha. Só abriu os olhos quando teve certeza que ele havia saído de lá. Cara, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

Como havia sido mandado por Vergil, Dante não saiu da cama. Passou a tarde toda martelando a ideia da volta do irmão. Independente do que havia acontecido, sentia-se mais à vontade agora. A chuva caía constante e logo a noite tomou novamente o lugar do dia. Dante dormia tranquilamente, enquanto Vergil havia acabado de voltar. Foi até o quarto do irmão, e, ajoelhando-se, levou uma das mãos ao ombro de Dante.

- Ei, acorda. – Disse friamente, embora, em um tom baixo. Não queria acordar o irmão de qualquer jeito.

Teve que chamar umas três vezes até Dante abrir os olhos vagarosamente.

- Que... Foi?

- Eu fui buscar umas coisas pra você comer. Não sei se gosta de _yakissoba_ ainda, mas, achei que fosse algo bom pra você comer.

- Desde que você tenha comprado de frango e tenha vindo com _hashis_.

- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Dante deu um rápido sorriso, e, por mais inacreditável que fosse Vergil havia correspondido. Já não se lembrava há quanto tempo não via o irmão sorrir. Ainda não tinha permissão para sair do quarto, então, acabou comendo por lá mesmo. Embora os dois soubessem que se quisesse, ele já teria saído. Deliciava-se cada vez que levava uma porção à boca. Não se lembrava quanto tempo fazia que não comia yakissoba. Havia perdido a vontade quando o irmão foi embora, mas, agora, aquela vontade pela comida voltava-lhe a si. _E ele que havia pensado que rompera todos os laços com o irmão. Percebemos Dante._

- Como você está?

- Melhor do que ontem.

- Aliás, que diabos você tem nessa cabeça? Viu que ir chover e saiu. Depois, viu que novamente a chuva ia voltar, e mesmo assim saiu novamente sem se proteger.

- Ah, guarda-chuvas são para fracos.

- Então por que saiu daqui se um?

_Dante cale-se. Essa você perdeu._ Embora, a vontade de dar um soco em Vergil fosse total. Lembranças da infância com o irmão voltavam-lhe à mente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como Vergil adorava fazer aquilo e ele, emburradinho, ia pra cima dele. E sempre, sempre, Eva ia lá e separava os dois. Um sorriso veio-lhe à face sem que percebesse. O fez quando olhou para Vergil e ele encarava-o de maneira curiosa.

- Não me olha desse jeito. Estava lembrando de quando você vivia me provocando e eu ia pra cima de você, e a mãe separava a gente.

- Mal lembrava-me disso.

- Claro. Sua mente só se preocupava em querer dominar o mundo.

- Sim, e um pivete, cinco minutos mais novo que eu, me impediu. Ainda desconto.

- Quero ver como.

Vergil pegou os dois pratos e saiu do quarto. Dante já estava acostumado às conversas que tinha com ele e que permaneciam inacabadas. Era de praxe do irmão isso, e sempre respeitou esse silêncio. Só não imaginou que ainda o fizesse de maneira tão devota.

No andar de baixo, Vergil estava sentado no sofá de cabeça baixa. Inúmeros pensamentos viam-lhe à mente. Lembranças da infância, da perda dos pais, dos inúmeros erros que cometeu, da separação com o irmão, e nossa, isso ainda lhe machucava. Achou que havia se tornado frio por dentro. Que nada, nem ninguém o faria derramar qualquer lágrima que fosse novamente. Estava errado. Duas lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto, mas, logo as secou quando ouviu o irmão sair do quarto.

- Vai dormir aí no sofá?

Quando levantou o rosto, Vergil o virou para o lado, tampando-o com o rosto.

- Mas que diabos Dante. Você vai ficar desfilando só de cueca?

- Você nunca teve problemas em me ver só de cueca.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos!

Dante mal se importou, e logo voltou para o quarto. Só então Vergil voltou os olhos para a sala vazia.

A noite transcorria normalmente. Logo já havia escurecido completamente, mas, Vergil não conseguia dormir. Perambulava por toda a parte de baixo da loja. Sentiu suas pernas levarem-lhe até a porta do quarto do irmão. Hesitou, mas, logo, uma de suas mãos tocou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Espiou por entre uma fresta Dante dormir tranquilamente. Seu corpo parcialmente coberto pelo edredom, todo esparramado na cama. Novamente um sorriso brotou-lhe dos lábios, mas, não fechou a porta. Entrou sorrateiramente e sentou na cadeira, observando o irmão. Com uma das mãos tocou a lateral do rosto, acarinhando-a. O que estava acontecendo?

Estava impressionado com as próprias atitudes. Seus dedos haviam baixado para os lábios do irmão. Eram tão bem feitos. Demorou-se por lá até sentir o corpo inclinar-se na direção do rosto do irmão. Logo seu rosto estava há poucos centímetros do alheio. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios encostarem-se nos dele. Foi rápido, mas, suficiente para arrepiar Vergil inteiro. Não demorou em sair do quarto.

Chegou ao próprio respirando descompassadamente. Sentou na cama, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Que havia feito? Certamente, se Dante estivesse acordado, provavelmente teria levado um soco. Mas, também convenhamos que aquilo era loucura. E errado.

- Mas que diabos! Se o Dante estivesse acordado eu teria morrido.

- E quem disse que eu estava dormindo?

O coração de Vergil parou. Um medo preencheu-lhe por dentro quando Dante abriu a porta, encarando-o seriamente. Seus olhos pareciam dois ferrões prontos para atacar ferozmente a primeira coisa que encontrasse pela frente. E naquele momento, eram os olhos do irmão mais velho.

- Eu posso saber o que foi aquilo?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? Já chega dessas conversas incompletas onde você diz poucas palavras. Vai me dizer, e agora, por que voltou!

- Não tenho uma resposta plausível para isso.

Aquilo enfureceu Dante. Ele segurou Vergil pelo colarinho e o jogou contra uma das paredes do quarto. Segurava-o fortemente.

- Mas vai ter que me dar uma.

Vergil pensou várias e várias vezes e, num suspiro encarou o irmão nos olhos.

- Pois então, não se arrependa depois.

No pequeno instante em que Dante parou pra tentar analisar aquela frase, Vergil se soltou e novamente o beijou. Não foi totalmente consumado, dado a recusa de Dante, porém, foi suficiente para que a resposta de Dante fosse dada.

- Essa resposta serve?

Vergil saiu do quarto e consequentemente do Devil May Cry. Dante ficou estático por alguns minutos tentando analisar aquilo. E claro, não era besta de não saber o porquê de Vergil ter retornado. Acabou ficando naquele quarto.

As ruas estavam desertas. Vergil caminhava sem rumo por entre elas. Havia saído do sério e sabia que não podia te-lo feito, visto que a culpa do que aconteceu era dele. Mas, se fosse parar pra pensar, culpa de que exatamente? Desde quando amar era culpa? Não poderia, de maneira alguma, voltar para a loja, mas, não queria deixar Dante lá. Estava todo encharcado e seu cabelo tão característico encontrava-se desmanchado e colado ao rosto. Ficou andando por algum tempo, até, novamente, voltar para frente do Devil May Cry. Abriu a porta de maneira que desse para ouvir que tinha voltado. Tirou o sobretudo, largando-o pelo chão. Tirou a camisa, largando-a também pelo chão. Foi até o quarto, espantando-se por Dante estar lá.

- Por que você saiu?

- Porque eu perdi a cabeça. E se eu continuasse aqui seria pior.

Dante sentou-se na cama encarando o irmão.

- Posso perguntar o por quê?

- Sei, e isso é inegável, que você, ainda que hesitando, entendeu o que eu quis dizer com aquele beijo. E se eu continuasse aqui, era certeza que a briga ia ficar pior. E isso é o que menos desejo.

Dante pensou em responder, mas, não o fez. Saiu do quarto, embora, antes que pudesse chegar ao próprio, foi surpreendido pelo irmão.

- Que diabos você quer? Vergil, sem chance. Tire esses pensamentos loucos da sua cabeça.

- Pois então me ajude a tirar os sentimentos do meu coração.

Dante não se virou para encará-lo.

- Isso é besteira.

- Besteira por causa do seu título de gostosão-mór, ou na verdade medo por achar que pode sentir a mesma coisa?

_Touché. _

Dante nada disse. Apenas foi até o próprio quarto. Esmurrou a cadeira de ódio. Mas, não ódio por Vergil, e sim, ódio, por ele ter acertado.

- E eu acertei, não é verdade? – Disse, aparecendo em frente ao quarto.

- E se for?

- Vai ainda continuar com isso?

Dante levantou-se, e sem nada dizer ficou de frente para o irmão.

- Não.

Um "he" saiu dos lábios de Vergil. Em um impulso, empurrou Dante, que caiu sentado na cama. Foi em direção ao irmão e novamente o empurrou, deitando-o. Posicionou-se sobre ele atacando seu pescoço. Deixava marcas por onde passava. Descia gradativamente por todo o tórax do irmão logo chegando a sua barriga. Apressadamente, e com Dante erguendo os quadris, tirou-lhe a calça e a cueca.

- Hello, my prince.

Dos lábios de Vergil brotaram um sorriso malicioso e ele levou o membro do irmão à boca sugando tudo que podia. Dante sentiu um forte prazer preencher-lhe por dentro. Vergil fazia os movimentos rápida e intensamente, fazendo-o logo começar com os sons.

Como era de se esperar, nenhum dos dois desejava algo calmo e cheio de beijos e abraços. Os dois eram intensos sozinhos. Juntos são um vulcão prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

À medida que o mais velho intensificava os movimentos, Dante agarrou-se aos seus antebraços, clamando por mais. Vergil arrepiou-se inteiro com aquele clamor tão cheio de prazer saindo dos lábios do irmão. Era tão intenso e cheio de desejo que ele, claro, só podia atender aquilo. Intensificou os movimentos com a boca e Dante reagiu imediatamente aquilo. O prazer era mais intenso a cada minuto que passava. Em sua garganta formavam-se gemidos roucos e cheios de prazer que ele fazia questão de praticamente gritar aos quatro ventos.

Vergil jamais imaginou que o irmão fosse, de maneira tão rápida e sem contestar, aceitar ser tão passivo daquela maneira. Chegava a ser cômico. Claro que ele não iria reclamar de nada. Atendia de maneira devota os clamores do irmão. Seu membro latejava em sua cueca, e a cada minuto que passava ela tornava-se incomoda. _E pequena_.

Dante suava muito e seus cabelos haviam-se colado ao rosto. Sua respiração há muito estava descompassada e intensa. Seus lábios tremiam e soltavam longos e altos gemidos. Estava totalmente arrepiado. Sentia que poderia, a qualquer momento, ter o ápice mais intenso da vida. Vergil sugava-lhe tudo. Arranhou-lhe os antebraços devido ao prazer que sentia. Em um último momento de sanidade agarrou o mais forte que conseguia os lençóis e esvaiu-se, gritando o nome do irmão.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando e gradativamente foi soltando os lençóis. Fechou os olhos por um momento e escutou Vergil desabotoando a própria calça. Sentou na cama e apoiou-se na cabeceira. Levou dois dedos à boca, melando-os com o máximo de saliva que conseguiu. Baixou-os até a própria entrada, introduzindo-os de maneira violenta. Era, a princípio, uma sensação incômoda, porém, aos poucos, tornou-se mais agradável. Com os próprios dedos iniciou um vai e vem lento. Aquilo era esplendoroso para Vergil que já encontrava-se livre de suas calça e cueca. Levou a mão ao próprio membro, masturbando-o em conjunto com o irmão. Gemidos rápidos escapavam por sua boca à medida que intensificava o movimento.

Dante também deixava escapar alguns sons de sua boca. Observava o irmão e era observado. Era uma visão extremamente quente e excitante. Aquela sensação de prazer novamente invadia-lhe por dentro. E claro em Vergil também. Era de encher os olhos ver Dante fazer aquilo.

E claro, era certeza, e isso é incontestável, que os dois não tinham um mínimo de pudor. E por serem irmãos não tinham, de maneira alguma, vergonha de fazerem nada na frente do outro. O fato de masturbarem-se juntos concretizava isso. Era esplendoroso para os olhos dos dois, que, por sinal, estavam adorando aquilo.

Dante deitou-se na cama e Vergil posicionou-se novamente sobre ele. O menor escancarou as pernas e Vergil penetrou-lhe de maneira violenta. A dor se fazia presente e a sensação de rasgar-lhe a carne, também. Seu canal fervia e havia agarrado-se aos cabelos do irmão, que estava imóvel. Vergil esperava pacientemente o corpo do irmão acostumar-se com a invasão, embora, não tenha esperado tanto para começar o vai e vem. O fazia de maneira rápida e violenta, fazendo Dante arquear as costas. Os dois começaram a gemer juntos de maneira intensa.

Dante arranhou de ponta a ponta as costas do irmão, que urrou. Vergil suava e seu cabelo logo colou-se ao rosto. Estava totalmente excitado. Dante era apertado e seu canal era extremamente quente. As estocadas eram constantemente rápidas, intensas e violentas. Nenhum dos dois gemia. Os gemidos haviam virado urros e gritos. Dante clamava a todo o momento por mais e, principalmente, pelo nome do irmão. E Vergil arrepiava-se com os pedidos que Dante praticamente implorava a ele. Eram cheios de desejo e excitação e faziam uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Saiu de dentro do irmão, fazendo um gesto para que se sentasse. Quando Dante o fez, Vergil ajoelhou-se na cama. E como para bom entendedor meia palavra basta, Dante postou-se de quatro. Vergil novamente penetrou o irmão. Dante urrava a todo o momento. Sentiu o irmão atingir-lhe um ponto que não imaginou existir dentro de si e gritou o nome dele. Para obter um prazer maior e mútuo, Vergil continuou as estocadas no mesmo ritmo, atingindo o mesmo ponto. Os dois urravam para os quatro ventos. Dante praticamente implorava por mais a todo o momento e Vergil sempre atendia aqueles clamores de maneira intensa. Sentia que, ao passo que continuava com aquilo, poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Segurou firmemente na cintura do irmão, intensificando os movimentos.

Chegou a um ápice violento e intenso, acompanhado do irmão que novamente clamou tão intensamente seu nome. Quando o soltou, Dante deitou de bruço na cama. Os dois respiravam descompassadamente e ficaram alguns minutos esperando a sanidade voltar ao corpo.

_Se é que tem alguma._

Vergil sentou na cama e Dante levantou-se, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou tomar um banho. Quer vir?

Vergil sorriu maliciosamente e pulou da cama.

- Não precisa convidar duas vezes.

Dante também sorriu maliciosamente entrando no banheiro.

- Só uma coisa, Vergil.

- Fale.

_- Close the Door._


End file.
